


La bibliothécaire et le vandale.

by Taraxacum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les livres sont en sûreté, maintenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bibliothécaire et le vandale.

Personne n’a jamais maltraité les livres de la bibliothèque comme il le faisait.

Dès le premier jour, je l’ai repéré. 

Gregory Goyle. 

A l’époque, il était à peine plus haut que mon bureau mais déjà ce petit voyou se comportait entre les rayonnages comme en terrain conquis. Il parlait à haute voix, bousculait les élèves studieux, s’amusait à jeter par terre des petites Poufsouffles ou Serdaigle chargées de piles d’ouvrages, se permettait de dévorer des barres chocolatées….

Pour être tout à fait franche, je n’ai jamais été bien sûre qu’il sache lire. Il me semblait plus le genre à s’installer tranquillement dans le fond de la salle de classe pour jeter de l’encre sur les rangs de devant, voire des Bombabouses quand il trouvait le temps long. 

Cependant, qu’il sache lire ou pas, il passait ici presque toutes ses récréations et les heures vides de son emploi du temps.

De mon bureau, remplissant des fiches, recollant des couvertures, je le surveillais autant que possible. 

Rien à faire. 

Toujours, après son départ, je découvrais quelques crimes. 

Encyclopédies de botanique laissées ouvertes à l’envers sur une table, brisant le dos de l’ouvrage.

Marge de recueils de poésie elfiques complétées de rimes vulgaires. 

Planches arrachées dans les dictionnaires de runes nordiques pour la fabrication de dragons en papier. 

Mes pauvres livres, vandalisés. 

Plusieurs fois je l’ai pris sur le fait, puni, menacé….

Rien ne semblait vouloir mettre la bibliothèque à l’abri de ses doigts sales, rien ne semblait capable de mettre les ouvrages à l’abri des traces poisseuses qu’il y laissait. 

A chaque rentrée, j’espérais que ses parents avaient déménagé, qu’il serait devenu pendant l’été le fardeau de la bibliothécaire de Salem, ou de Beaux Bâtons, toujours en vain. 

Pire, il redoubla deux fois ! 

Cela arriva la dernière année de sa scolarité. 

Un soir d’hiver, alors que je reclassais les grands albums de géographie, je l’ai découvert en train de coller son chewing-gum dégoulinant de salive entre deux pages d’un ouvrage d’interprétation des rêves. 

Je ne pouvais plus le laisser faire, n’est-ce pas ? 

Je lui ai assené violemment sur le sommet du crâne l’ouvrage que je tenais. 

Dans la bibliothèque vide, le bruit qu’il a fait en tombant de sa chaise a résonné de façon parfaitement obscène. 

Il est resté à gémir, beaucoup trop fort, vrillant le silence habituel de ces lieux, on n’entendait plus que ça !

Je suis vite allée chercher une pile de Gazette. De toute façon, nous n’avons jamais eu assez de place pour les stocker plus de quelques semaines. Je les ai disposé soigneusement sous sa tête et son torse, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tâcher la moquette, et puis je lui ai ouvert la jugulaire avec les grands ciseaux, ceux qui servent pour les colis. Il y avait plus de risques d’écoulement qu’avec un sort, mais si j’en avais utilisé un aussi offensif, j’aurais déclenché les alarmes et leur magie perturbe terriblement celles des livres ! La dernière fois qu’elles ont retenti, pour un duel entre James Potter et Severus Snape, je me souviens, un exemplaire de l’Histoire de la magie affaibli par l’état de son cartonnage a même été déchiqueté par trois livres sur les guerres gobelines !

La façon dont le sang a jailli m’a surprise et cela a débordé des journaux, à mon grand regret. Il faudra bien que je pense à dire aux elfes d’insister ici, pour faire disparaitre la tâche. 

Quand ça été fini, je l’ai traîné sur le seuil de la bibliothèque, bien en dehors du passage pour ne pas gêner l’entrée des lecteurs. Cela n’a pas été facile, même avec le sort d’allégement, il avait pris bien des centimètres et des kilos, depuis son premier jour dans cet établissement. 

J’ai refermé la porte, jeté les journaux, nettoyé soigneusement les ciseaux avant de les remettre à leur place. Je me suis assise à mon bureau avec ce pauvre livre pour tenter de décoller le chewing-um. 

 

Les livres sont en sûreté, maintenant. 

 

Fin.


End file.
